Act Two Toy Box and Jeff Smax vs the Watchmen!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Geoff Smax stated the "quest", "Why are you walkin' towards HeadQuarters like criminally insane maniac science villains? May I ask you that?"! "Manhattan" Jonathan Osterman replied, "Do you not mean super villains?" Jeff answered that "query" by saying, "O.K, they're criminally insane … let's lay down the law. That didn't even make sense. Their mental faculties are impaired. So"!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith

Five "Six Grove", Apartment

Morin Seven Six Two Four Eight

Six Zero Two Two Two

"Four Last S.S. Numbers"; Five Six One One

Act Two Toy Box and Jeff Smax vs. the Watchmen!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Geoff Smax stated the "quest", "Why are you walkin' towards HeadQuarters like criminally insane maniac science villains? May I ask you that?"!

("Manhattan") Jonathan Osterman replied, "Do you not mean super villains?"

Jeff answered that "query" by saying, "O.K, they're criminally insane … let's lay down the law. That didn't even make sense. Their mental faculties are impaired. So let's take 'em down."

Toy Box replied, "they're not really criminally insane if they don't understand American terms in our language such as 'science villains'. They could be from Russia and something's lost in the translation".

Jeff said, "Box, I don't need to play Good Cop Bad Cop, now. Let's just take them down and let a judge sort 'em out."

Mr. Dreiberg Nite-Owl talked next, "Osterman, why didn't you say we were science-heroes? Obviously that's what we are called in this time".

"Manhattan" said, "It's not logical. Humanity calls us super heroes. They call us science heroes instead of super heroes. They are misinformed. I don't understand them."

Laurie Silk Spectre answered, "Uhh, I'm pretty sure you understand that they mean super hero when they are saying the term science hero, Doctor, right!"?

"Manhattan" said, "It is not logic, therefore I can not comprehend."

Ms. Juspekwicz said, "It IS logical too! Super-heroes are called science-heroes here, so just agree with us that we're science heroes and the "Minute'men can tell these two we're not super criminals, it's that simple Osterman!.."..

Jeff said, " … You want Smax to say something that is logical and in the 'line of the conversation' we're having, Boy Blue? How about the word, '**SMACK**!'!"! Jeff opened his arms with Jeff's fists and arms tensed; a giant blue energy hand "flew out" from Smax's body; crammed "Manhattan" through a building!

Mr. Dreiberg pulled a cylinder off Nite-Owl's belt like a gun and then said, "I don't know the limits of Manhattan's power, but you may have killed Manhattan."

Toy Box Ms. Slinger opened Miss Slinger's "Jack in the box's" lid towards Nite Owl's face… from a far distance as though it were a gun … crying out, "Hey, Bat'fake', drop the 'explosive trigger' thingy or I fire my mad scientist weapon".

Dreiberg cried back, "Both **of**** you ****are killers**"! Shut your mouth! Shut your filthy face"! Dreiberg shot a laser at Miss Slinger and a baby's doll torso with toy robot legs jumped out of Box's small Jack-in-the-box brandishing its own Erector Set/Tinker Toy arm with Chinese Throwing star hand spinning at Dreiberg. Dreiberg cut "with laser" the Throwing Star and doll body in half. Jeff clenched both fists, looked down very seriously as if to concentrate and drew Smax's elbows in to say, "I said it once … I'll say it one more time …**smack**"! A flat energy palm came from Smax's body and smashed Dreiberg backward bodily … knocking the Laser Cylinder from Nite-Owl's grasp and down the ramp a distance, rolling to a stop at the road's side. Smax then yelled and screamed, **"**_**NOW none of you WILL MOVE..**__"__**..**_** !**! .**.. If you** … **any ****of**** you** move,I will pulverize your bones to dust…. "! … …**Hands up**"**!**

Mr. Kovaks ("Rorschach") calmly and slowly took "Rorschach's" gloved hands from "Rorschach's" overcoat pockets and slowly raised Rorschach's leather gloved hands. "Kovacs" simply said, "HrRm" …. .

Laura Jupiter the Silk Spectre Two slowly yet gracefully lifted the Silk Spectre Two's hands aloft. Laurie Jupiter indignantly whispered to "Kovaks," "Rorschach you are supposed to be the one whom has experience with gimmicky crime-fighters, Boy Wonder. Rush that female vigilante officer, will you already"?

"Kovaks" said quietly to Laurie, "I'm more used to attacking criminals with knives. Not used to attacking punks with guns. I try not to" ….

Laurie answered, "I hate you … Rorschach".

Box aimed Slinger's small toy box over the "wheel" cover of the "front ball" of the "police car" had rolled in on and grabbed the C.B. radio "receiver" and spoke into it, " … requesting backup … we've got four science villains, here… that've attacked me and Jeff," calmly as possible.

The two headed woman on the other end said quickly, "I'm going to send backup" ….

"Kovacs" yelled to Laurie, "If you insist 'Laurie' …".. "Kovaks" dove in-front of the front wheel of the "cop car" in front of Box, and Box, missed Miss Slinger's "shot," distracted.

"Kovaks" punched Miss Slinger in the "gut" and knocked the Jack in the Box backward with Rorschach's elbow.

"Laurie" dove catching the Toy Box device to see if Spectre Two could find anything inside it for a weapon, … as Smax' energy "fist" barely missed Spectre Two … saying " Rorschach, I could have been killed by that very energy punch. Why did " ….?! ….

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D.

56 Cottage Three

W

Extension-0823

THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S

ALICE LIDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I ... Dorothy...had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I (Miss Gale) had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because (Miss Gale) I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When "mood" hits me...Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against because Miss Gale has done so many times. Toto and I were sitting near the shady tree in front of the fenced yard and to the right of the gate. I was sitting there in the shade with my arm around Toto whom was sitting at my side like he usually had. I and Toto usually sat like so under trees around my home. Sometime or another Toto would see a rabbit and chase after it ... me taking chase after Toto. Toto was a small dog and if Toto found the rabbit hole he would dig into the rabbit hole and maybe fall into it if it collapsed. That has happened to (Miss Gale's) my dog Toto before. Sometimes there are a lot a' li'l' baby rabbit tunnels under a rabbit hole and the tiny baby bunny tunnels collapse when Toto might be diggin' in a bunny hole. When it happened that once, Miss Gale, I caught Toto up side down ...Toto's poor li'l' legs kickin'. ... Li'l cute baby rabbits runnin' out of the rabbit-hole! Toto, of course, was yelpin' up a storm like them bunnies were rats.

Meredith-2 THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDD …. !

"I' never seen" any creature bein' so afraid of somethin' so cute. Since then Miss Gale's (My) dog is afraid of little mice. I had to pull Toto out of the rabbit hole. Since then Toto's been afraid of tiny spaces. Recently mind doctors have been making headway in a marvel science called psychology. I believe what they call claustrophobia is what my dog has. So Toto sat beside Miss Gale content to sit there and enjoy (My) Miss Gale's presence. Toto and I were resting our eyes when I opened Miss Gale's (My) eyes at the sound of a rabbit running. I heard rabbits a million times before and I know one when Miss Gale (I) hears it. This time it was dif'rent though: because when one had opened my eyes one thought she had seen clothes on the rabbit as it blurred running by. Toto went running across the field after it Toto barking all the way across the field. I cried out, "Toto no!" I ran after Toto again but this time it was different. This time (I) Miss Gale was curious about what the white rabbit was. Why was he wearing pants?! I had to find out. When Miss Gale (I) got to the next tree that was two empty fields away from my home I found the rabbit's hole. At the roots of the tree, Toto was digging away at the soft soil of the rabbit-hole. It looked as if Toto's head was buried in the bunny hole as Toto dug into it. Toto was really digging away into it when the hole's bottom just disintegrated into moist dirt clods and hung seemingly there in space for a moment before giving way to gravity and falling. I cried out_**, "Toto,**_ no_**.."..!**_ This wasn't just merely a rabbit tunnel collapse Toto must've dug into an abandoned mine and now Toto had unknowingly endangered us both.

The opening, collapsing hole looked as though it were a mouth gaping, opening wide to engulf Toto and I and to swallow us whole. …. .

The End

Meredith-2 …FUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!


	3. Chapter 3

G. Approximate Words Counted 300

Cottage Apartment Three 2012 D.

W Disposable Copy

Phone Extension ...0832

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v Scott Summer's Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?! Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first …. . Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

G. M. Approximately Words Counted 3,900

Six "Grove Road" _2012 G. M.

W Disposable Copy

3372

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash! ...! ...!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early ... pull one over on Katherine Pryde ...if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde ... whom could put someone into another phase of being ... ...intangibility...put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor ...though Shadowcat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before Shadowcat gets up ... you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day. Not because Shadowcat has, a bad temper and, can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde ...you see ... Shadowcat makes these little bran muffins …. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins...every ...morning ...and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students ... escorting them to Bayville High ...and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti…..

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme ... she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy. Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready ... because if you don't...then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door ...waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. "Worthington," the third, the "Archangel" was first; ... then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; "Petey" Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next. It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second Shadowcat ran across the room ...finishing her brushing Shadowcat's teeth before passing through me! Shadowcat...went through the side of the porch and "air walked" into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above. It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as Nightcrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door. The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of Nightcrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, "poof!"...! of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. I then heard Wagner's voice zooming away ... yelling, "Ya-hooOooO...!"! It was then that I vomited in the commode. I had given Summers and Shadowcat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through myself after Shadowcat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through "Beast's" self and then reached back into my chest and said Shadowcat had left something in my chest. Shadowcat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I...still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway ... ... Nightcrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give Nightcrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it ...they **hadn't.** I had said to myself aloud, "Well 'Logan',I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle ...because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

Meredith-4 …Ans Clash! ...! ...!

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the "turn around" loop of road before the mansion and the curving road ... Grimalkin Lane...that "T-"heads with the gate to the X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket ...riding...like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things ...these 'cycles ... but this was exhilarating!

There was a dip in the road that came after that stretch of road. After the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville ... McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it ... just passing the back bumper and honking the horn ...trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile ...matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down "his own" arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up ...displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down. I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front ...so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes...I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to Shadowcat. She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that Shadowcat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school ... between the first two buildings. I walked up to Shadowcat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand ...then saying something. I-"myself" then said, "Shadowcat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible"?!

Shadowcat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about ... sir**"**?!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again ...do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops ...sorry to put you through that"! Shadowcat reached into the "mutant's" barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it ... trying not to cough so she could easily find it. Shadowcat "rummaged" around in my chest and found the brush. Shadowcat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket ... brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was. Suddenly ...some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of _the side _**of **_the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 …ans Clash! ...! ...!

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, "McCoy... ... Beast ...my fine comrade ...did you **really** have to come give Nightcrawler his backpack?"

McCoy then said, "I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung...knowing my own strength". A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to Nightcrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

Shadowcat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? 'Beast's' drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 …Ans Clash! ...! ...!

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students ...except a little down the way. Beast said, "I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here".

That's when Shadowcat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. Shadowcat suddenly yelled out, "McCoy! **Look**** OUT"...!**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to Shadowcat, "I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Loganand Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley." McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left Shadowcat, took, a deep cleansing breath and stated, "O.K. everybody ...hold hands we are becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes"! The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class ... Mr. Newman's Science class ... the front door opened up ...everybody looked to see Timothy "Robin" II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, "Summers.. ...hey red-eyes ... I think you should step outdoors for a second ... let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. … Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you"._ 

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

_ _ _Summers said then_, "…_ Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers ... _though__"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms...more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone ("the Cyborg" ) then said, "… Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students ... Mr. Worthington. … That a Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian ...Blond Boy ... do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus ...astonished had said, "What is this ... all of this ...for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, "One of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!" _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid-Flash said then, "Yeah...but the blond German kid went 'out of phase' so that he could hurt another **kid**...right?!" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it ...and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police ...the Police called Titans Tower ...and now 'the Titans' are here...so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "'You guys' could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin ... you should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, "The school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds".

Worthington, the third, said, "Then go ahead ... ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law ...if the school tells you to leave ...then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, "I see no buildings standing and walking to us ... telling the students around me to leave."_

_ _ _ Worthington, said to that, "I see Rasputin's point guys: **the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go. **We say here".

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _Nightcrawler answered,**"**the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**"****!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

Nightcrawler said again, "Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left The Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, 'Fritz VonSauerkraut!'"

Shadowcat ... spit out these words, "Hey ...and what about you over there ... '... Terra' Markov...yeah ... you! How old are you anyway?! What are you (?) barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time Shadowcat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it ...you just met the Titans because Shadowcat had just joined X-Men and you figured, 'I'm young ...too'! so you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Tara Markov replied, "Waita minute ... you're X-Men?! What I'm saying is ... I'm not sure my memories are Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ Shadowcat retorted, "Yeah, yeah...I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and Aqualad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks ... let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here ...right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah...and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis, the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said ...these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out "Robin's" sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly "Logan" Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "… And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys ... you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-It-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim said, "… name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something."

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid "Flash's" left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt, reflected the energy blast down at the ground, and tore up the dry dirt of the ground ... upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

Nightcrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back, "_You_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's **why...!** That's why...! You** all **just had to go _and _do that! O.K. . . . ... this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _**attack**_!" _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed,** "I **pick Carrot Top's _sis_". Worthington, opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

"Starfire" Koriand'r Cory called out, "This one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!" "Starfire" flew off flew off using her flight power to chase, Worthington.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would ... leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm…Allen rocking in pain. Young Allen cried out, "That hurt...**ow!** You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops …I hate you"!

Young Summers said back, " … and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast...loser".

Young Beast Boy growled at Nightcrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin ... supremacist?!"

Nightcrawler retorted, "No ...but this does." He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of Nightcrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elf-ish pointy ears. Wagner continued, " … Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. … Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, "Poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant"! Young Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young Beast Boy and Nightcrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing Nightcrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide "twirling" around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster…as he chased the Angel and "Starfire," helping, Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she shot fire blasts from Koriandr' Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington, dodging them both. Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left. Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, "You really should know the reason why they call me Starfire"! Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire Koriand'r and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice. …. .

- - -30- - -

D. Approx Count 300

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"After Words"?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? … Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Count 213

56 Cottage Three2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

A VERSE-POEM: HANDI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN; ARTICLE.

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that the -Spiderman in Spiderman (One) the movie was disabled?

In a way young is.

I bet that you don't think that the first Spiderman movie was based on, Spider**man**, _Peter_ Parker 2..., who made, Peter's, first appearance on '95.

YES...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN made his first appearance in '95.

I know you are probably confused.

Surely, Pete Parker The Spiderman made Parker's first appearance before they syndicated Spiderman's first cartoon to the local stations you remember watching in the 70s, as a kid.

It's true ...the **_REAL_** Spiderman made Parker's first appearance in '62 in AMAZING FANTASY ISSUE 15.

In '95, Marvel Comics decided to create a new line of special Marvel comic books called Marvel's ULTIMATE comics line.

Marvel decided after making comics for around 50 years that every Spiderman comic book had around 50 years of explanation of the history behind each character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic ...practically!

The comic book company decided trying another, Spider**man_, Peter,_** comic to go along with The Amazing Spider-Man comic that had the first appearances of a newer, Spider**man**, that was a teenager again instead of the normal Parker that was in Spiderman's 20's by then.

This new comic book ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN would appeal to teenagers and would be joined by the first issue of ULTIMATE X-MEN that had newly teenaged X-Men...once again.

_Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and the Colossus were still teenagers in this parallel looking dimension's Earth and both comic books ULTIMATE X-MEN and ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN ...had retold a new**_, Peter's, _**...origins...with-new explanations to questions that everybody, has had, when hearing about Spiderman's origins.

Most of Spiderman the movie (One) was based on the scientific explanations in ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN. 

Meredith-2 "…PERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN"

_ _ _It all starts with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson and how they were not allowed to be around each other because of how Peter was not one of the socially normal people in school.

One day Harry-Osborn, Peter, "Flash" Thompson + Mary's Science Class was going to a field trip to a science compound building where scientists had genetically altered beetles, rabbits, spiders… with the senior Osborn, drug called Green.

A spider was altered in such a way that it had traits …like different color that a spider wouldn't naturally have such as yellow or red... which inspired, Spider**man_,_** to design a costume with red patterns.

Meredith-3 "…PERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN" 

Now ...I think that you were confused about**_, Peter's,_** origin in this new movie.

In this movie, it is a new retelling of**_, Peter's,_** origins and the spider is not radioactive.

The spider is a genetically engineered one that transfers its powers because the professors had spliced the gene traits of different spiders into one type of spider i.e.: a jumping spider, underwater spiders with "spider-breathing", et cetera.

One spider had escaped.

The spider was biting a boy named, Peter, on the arm the next thing, Peter, knew.

The spider injected its saliva into**_, Peter's,_** pierced skin and it got into**_, Peter's,_** blood system.

After the spider bit, Peter..., Spider**man_,_** finally saw the blood trickling from**_, Peter's,_** hand after seeing that big spider and the piercing pain in Spider-man's swollen hand caused young, Spider**man_,_** to fall onto the ground...hitting**_, Peter's, _**head and making, Peter, vomit from the pain and fear of it all.

Everything was going dark around, Peter, as the inky...nebulous clouds of blackness ate away at, Peter's, peripheral vision...giving, Spider**man_,_** tunnel vision.

Soon young**_, Peter's, _**tunnel of light was edged with roiling clouds of blackness like ink through water ...closing in on**_, Peter's, _**face and, Spider**man_,_** fainted.

There was only black in**_, Peter's, _**mind.

Later, Spider**man** woke and got onto the school bus once again.

The teacher when he found out had called**_, Peter's, _**aunt.

Spider**man** was allowed to go home early.

May and Uncle took, Spider**man_,_** to a doctor.

When, Spider**man_,_** got to**_, Peter's,_** bed the "harmless" venom in**_, Peter's,_** system was degenerating**_, Peter's,_** blood to the point which, Spider**man_,_** barely had enough strength to pull a **_blanket_** over, Spider**man_,_** before, Spider**man_,_** passed out again.

The senior Osborn, had, Spider**man's_,_ blood** sample replaced with a normal sample of**_, Peter's,_** same blood type.

Meredith-4 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

While**_, Peter, _**was unconscious the arachnid's D.N.A. attached itself to**_, Peter's, _**D.N.A.

The next day when, Spider**man_,_** woke up ...Spider**man_,_** was no longer tired nor passing out.

At school that day ...Spider**man_,_** displayed**_, Peter's,_** use of a spider instinct, speed and reflexes when a bully tried to attack, Spider**man**.

Spider**man_,_** was shocked when, Spider**man_,_** realized what, Spider**man_,_** did.

_Spider**man_,_** was unable to speak...stammering...rubbed**_, Peter's,_** head ...getting a migraine.

Spider**man_,_** hunched forward suddenly...quickly ...and then**_, Peter's,_** head swung back with great inertia ...as, Spider**man_,_** fell backward blacking out.

_Spider**man** woke with a scream of**_, "AAAH!"_**

In addition, he realized that, Spider**man** was at a hospital room.

_ **_Peter's, _**blood had begun to degenerate and, Spider**man_,_** fainted.

The ambulance was called and while**_, Peter's, _**mind was filled with the dark again, Spider**man_,_** was taken by stretcher into an ambulance and to a hospital room bed.

Meredith-5 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

May said, "Oh my God …. Thank the ...Peter are you O.K"?

**_Peter's,_** blood system was degenerating again ...but**_, Peter's,_** blood cells were multiplying quickly.

While, Spider**man_,_** was passed out ...**_, Peter's, _**body had been changed stronger again with**_, Peter's,_** spider healing.

The senior Osborn, hired a detective to replace**_, Peter's, _**blood sample with a healthy blood sample so that the senior Osborn, could study what was happening to**_, Peter's, _**blood.

The spider venom and the poison in the Oz were disintegrating, Peter's, blood_._

The senior Osborn said to his assistant that, Spider**man_,_** was dying and sent the detective Shaw to kill, Spider**man**.

The next day the detective "Shaw" tried to run, Spider**man_,_** down with a car from behind ...but**_, Peter's,_** spider instincts buzzed.

Spider**man_,_** instinctively did an acrobatic back flip over the auto.

_ Spider**man_,_** ran to help the stopped car because, Spider**man_,_** thought the car almost crashed.

When he saw that "Shaw", the detective got out a gun ..., Spider**man** ran away.

The-Green-Goblin- , senior told Shaw to not kill...**_, _**... ... Spider**man** ...because the Green Goblin wanted to study, Spider**man**.

Spider**man_,_** was scared by the car's death attempt on**_, Peter's,_** life so, Spider**man_,_** stayed home all day.

The drug Osborn, Industries also called _Oz_ as well as calling it Green had mixed with spider venom and at first his chances were slim that, Spider**man_,_** would live but the chemicals pervaded the venom and human blood and turned, Peter's, system around ...the recovery was spectacular.

Meredith-6 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

The next day at school in one of, Spider**man's,** classes, Peter, began getting a hot flash and sweat profusely; **_Peter's,_** hands began to shake.

Suddenly he put his hands under his desk.

**_Peter's,_** fingers began moving without he being able to control them.

Spider**man_,_** had a sudden ...full body muscle spasm attack grabbing the edge of the desk ...shoving it straight forward.

Spiderman's, whole body jerked straight.

**_Peter's, _**head jerked ...swinging back once uncontrollably.

Spider**man_,_** folded the wooden desktop up and forward spastically..., ...accidentally snapping in half!

The-Green-Goblin had Osborn, The Green Goblin's son...the young Mr. Osborn Goblin 2 invite, Spider**man_,_** to Osborn, Industries for a tour and Dr. Otto Octavius ... ... Doctor Octopus ... ...working for the-Green-Goblin at that time ...stuck, Spider**man_,_** with a hypodermic needle and drew**_, Peter's, _**blood without**_, Peter's, _**say-so.

Spider**man** ran out of the building by using a fire door to escape.

The young Mr. Osborn who wasn't in on the conspiracy ran after, Spider**man_,_** to see if, Spider**man_,_** was O.K... ...though, Spider**man_,_** had disappeared by the time the young Mr. Osborn looked out the emergency door after Goblin 2's then best friend, Spider**man**.

_Otto Octavius Doc Octopus, the Green Goblin looked at a magnification of the sample ...studying it.

The senior Osborn, wanted to use _"Oz" on_ the senior Osborn's, self and had a doctor expose the senior Osborn, to Green as the senior Osborn, reclined back.

The experimentation had caused a doctor working on the project to be killed so there was no way to duplicate the experiment.

_The Green chemical had altered the senior Osborn's, brain so that the senior Osborn, was evil.

After going into**_, Peter's, _**room whenever, Spider**man_,_** got into trouble for breaking "Flash" Thompson's hand, staying at a friend's house and letting**_, Peter's,_** grades slack off ... ...Spider**man_,_** decided to tell May and **_Uncle Benjamin_** Parker ... ...Spider**man_,_** had powers...one rainy night climbing buildings in street clothes.

When, Spider**man_,_** came down from the building to the street ...**_Uncle Ben_** had been shot.

The criminal robbed a near-by fast food place and had been chased to a warehouse.

Spider**man_,_** ran through the city...pulling**_, Peter's, _**mask on.

Spider**man** threw a tire at the shooter's back and the criminal ended up tumbling from a second story window.

Meredith-7 …CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

Spider**man_,_** spent the rest of the night protecting an older woman from a mugger who had a knife, beating a gang of teen thugs with crowbars that were prying open an A.T.M, helping fight a fire...things like that.

When, Spider**man_,_** got home finally late at night Mary ...May's, **_Uncle Ben_** and Peter's neighbor was waiting at**_, Peter's, _**doorway.

_Mary said to he when, Spider**man_,_** walked up to Mary, that Mary was waiting for him to tell, Spider**man_,_** where May was when he came back.

Spider**man_,_** at that moment broke down to cry on his two knees.

She went to Mary's knees and held, Spider**man_._**

Spider**man** was swinging in New York during dusk when he heard someone needing help in an abandoned warehouse.

Spider**man_,_** dropped**_, Peter's,_** web line to leap down into a courtyard area behind the warehouse. 

Spider**man_,_** bounded from the ground ...vaulting into the broken second-story window the shooter had once tripped from.

Spider**man_,_** landed on the wooden floorboards with a, "Thump"!

Spider**man** stood in the darkness not able to see, standing in the silence.

_ Hecouldn't hear anything for a few seconds before, Spider**man_,_** finally said, "Hello?"

Out of the shadow, a man's figure stepped.

The shadowy figure said**_, "_Thought** you **seen** _the _last **_of me,_** huh**_?"_**

The shadowy laden frame of that man's structure moved into a beam of "the moon'"s luminescence.

Spider**man_,_** saw the gun that the robber used to kill **_Uncle Ben_**...pointed down ...hanging by the gunman's side.

The robber raised the silvery gun ...pointing it at, Spider**man**. _

Then the killer stepped completely into the moon's-light revealing the thief wearing exactly what the thief wore in the days before the thief robbed the building when, Spider**man_,_** didn't stop him.

The robber pulled the trigger.

The gun shot at**_, Peter's, _**chest ...and he grabbed, Spider**man's,** chest ...looking down in shock.

Spider**man** couldn't feel a hole nor see blood.

Suddenly ...a familiar voice said behind, Spider**man_,_** "Peter …"

Spider**man_,_** knew that voice ...it was the voice of **_Uncle Ben_**.

He turned**_, Peter's, _**head.

**_Uncle Ben_** stood behind, Spider**man**.

_ He turned to face **_Uncle Ben_** and, Spider**man_,_** saw blood on **_Uncle Ben's_** shirt.

The bullet had gone through, Spider**man_,_** and into **_Uncle Ben_**.

**_Uncle Ben_** reached up towards, Spider**man_,_** and said merely, "… I **wanted **to tell you …. ".

What **_Uncle Ben_** just said was exactly what, Spider**man_,_** wanted recently to say to **_Uncle Ben_**.

Spider**man_,_** woke from that nightmare yelling**, "GgGgaaahhh!"!**

May came running to**_, Peter's, _**room when May heard him saying**, "**I'm _coming_**. _Hold _****on **...help's on the way. **HELLO...?"**

May came through _the_ **door** of his room to wake, Spider**man_,_** from the nightmare.

Spider**man_,_** from … jerked once bodily ...startled ...looking around Peter at Peter's room.

Spider**man_,_** cried out**, "UgHg_! __Uncle Ben_!" **

May cried out_, "Peter!_

It ...it was just a nightmare._" _trying to assure...**_, _**... ... Spider**man**.

Spider**man_,_** said**, "Oh** my God**!** Oh **man!**" 

_ _ _She put May's hand on**_, Peter's, _**back to comfort him.

She said, "Just A nightmare." then May waited a second and then said looking at, Spider**man_,_** with concern, "_Was_ it _about_ him?" …. .

… After the young Mr. Osborn had seen, Spider**man_,_** with Mary ...the young woman the young Mr. Osborn loved ...both together...the young Mr. Osborn talked to Goblin 2's dad, the Green Goblin.

The-Green-Goblin... ... told the young Mr. Osborn to wait outside for, Spider**man_,_** and Mary ...that the-Green-Goblin was sending for a limousine to get each one and the-Green-Goblin was making it all better.

Spider**man_,_** knew that the Green Goblin was really...truly, The Green Goblin ...and that the Green Goblin was calling, Spider**man_,_** out to fight.

Spider**man_,_** swung by web line where, Spider**man** knew, Spider**man_,_** would find the young Mr. Osborn waiting ...the top of , senior's tower.

The-Green-Goblin was already atop of , senior's own building-top with a hypodermic of _"Oz"_ stabbing it deep into the senior Osborn's, neck and the-Green-Goblin began to say**, "**N**nNn ...**aAH** agghuu**u**gh** hrrM**ggGg".**

The Green Goblin began to hear six voices and see people, like usual. 

_ _ _One said, "My eyes itch." 

_ _ _Three said**, "**Cellar **door". **

_ _ _Number Two said**, "**Fatty acid auxotroph …."

_ _ _Four said, "… the repair genes **…."**

The buildings in the distance began to distort and stretch out..., elongate.

Spider**man** swung along up to the tower top.

_ _ _Two said, "Oh, now".

Spider-man jumped down from swinging up over the top of the tower from the top of**_, Peter's, _**arcing swing.

Helooked like, Spider**man_;_** had spider legs growing out of his ribs. 

_ _ _Four said**, "First blood!" **

**_ _ _**Spider**man_,_** jokingly shrugged and said**, "Why** are you in my life**?" **

_ _ _Three said, "He made you a God!" 

**_ _ _**The-Green-Goblin laughed**_, "Hahaha!" _**

**__ _ __**Spider**man_,_** said ",… You DID this to **yourself**!" 

_ _ _Three said, "Bud. Lud." 

_ _ _Two said to ",… Skin him."

**_Peter's,_** head looked hairy like a spider. 

_ _ _Spider**man **yelled, "I don't want to be a **part** OF whatever ….. Do you know …? ?

Do you even know why you're picking on me?" 

_ _ _Two stated**, "First** blood." 

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin said, in answer to, Spider**man**, "Circles of life". 

_ _ _Spider**man **said back, "Oh … whatever! You're such a jackass.

All that crap you've injected into yourself has made you nuttier than a fruitcake!"

The symbol /spider crawled up**_, Peter's, _**chest and turned real.

_The-Green-Goblin stated, "We share the same genetic codes.

I own you!" 

_ _ _Spider**man_,_** stated back, "That's all I need ….."

_ _ _The blue spider on**_, Peter's, _**shoulder yelled**, "Circles!" **

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin looked over the edge of the building looking as a gargoyle looks.

The men the Green Goblin was seeing also looked.

_ The-Green-Goblin stated, "You will learn … you will learn what responsibility means!"

Spider**man_,_** said, "Let me **make** this clear!

I won't get on your team!

It's not going to happen!

… We are perfectly clear … and if you come near my family …. I'm serious! I have lost more people … than ...than one person should! I didn't ask for any …. . … I won't let you do this.

Leave me alone!" 

_ _ _Number Three said, "Nick Fury!"

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin stated simply, "So be it. The same genes run through your blood as mine! … Must learn your responsibilities …. ." 

_ _ _Three called out**, "Girl!" **

**_ _ _**The-Green-Goblin stated, "You _will_ learn what responsibility means!" 

_ _ _Spider**_man,_** said quizzically ",… Are you talking about?

I don't even know you."

_Spider**man** was of course talking about how, Spider**man** had only met the senior Osborn, as a normal human being… only as a loose acquaintance a few times.

The Green Goblin had been spying on him since, Spider**man_,_** got bit in one of the senior Osborn's, science building tours on tape.

_The-Green-Goblin was worried...thinking that, Spiderman, would sue.

Then Osborn, senior, The-Goblin had, Spider**man_,_** followed to see why, Spider-**Man**, lived.

_Spider**man** was confused, though, because the Green Goblin was saying that they had the same D.N.A. for some reason.

_Osborn, senior, was acting like the-Green-Goblin thought, Spider**man_,_** was related to the Green Goblin!

_The-Green-Goblin flew down the length of the building.

Some of the men let themselves fall from the tower too ...one jumped ...butt first as if into a lake ...one did a dive...they all descended down alongside the Green Goblin.

Osborn, senior, soared downward to where the young Mr. Osborn and Mary were waiting and grabbed Mary! 

_ _ _ Mary screamed**, "Aaaaaiiieeeee!"**

_ Spiderman jumped straight forward...a flying leap.

The Green Goblin was flying off into the distance.

_ Spider**man_,_** spun**_, Peter's, _**web forward as far as it would go to a building side off to the left ...grabbed it!

Spiderman, handed the web over to**_, Peter's,_** right arm so that, Spider**man_,_** could yank it as hard as, Spider**man_,_** could to head on**_, Peter's,_** way toward the horizon.

_ Mary once again screamed**, "AaaaaiiiEeeeE!"**

_ _ _Spider**man_,_** yelled, "Somebody help me!

Somebody help!"

Spiderman, ... ...was obviously calling on Fury the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D... ...the secret agent from the top-secret agency department that enacted The Avengers Protocol in the end of the movie IRON MAN (ONE).

_Fury had contacted, Spider**man_,_** after the first fight with the Green Goblin.

SHIELD had been telling, Spider**man_,_** that the spy organization had been listening to places where The-Goblin had gone.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard the-Senior Osborn-, the Green Goblin threaten**_, Peter's,_** family...but the government covert agency couldn't get the-Green-Goblin until the senior Osborn-Green-Goblin went after someone without powers.

The-Green-Goblin soared low over a shorter building's top then soared low to soar over a car heading on over the Manhattan Bridge.

Spider-**man**, yelled, "… Fury! Fury!

Please!"

_ _ _Mary screamed again**_, "AAAAAIIIEEEEE!" _**

**__ _ __**Spider**man_,_** said quietly to the, Spiderman's, self, "… God." 

_ _ _ - The Green Goblin touched down "to alight on" one of the Washington Bridge's spires... ...laughing**, "Aahaaaaa"! **

**_ _ _**Spider**man_,_** landed on the spire top more chasing after Osborn, senior The-Goblin now than saving Mary now...because suddenly, Spider**man_,_** realized, Spider**man_,_** should try once more to reason things out with The-Green-Goblin.

The-Spiderman said, "You've **got** to stop **this**.

You've got to stop**!**

Why.

Why are you doing this?

M- Mary are you O.K?"

The senior Osborn the Green Goblin smiled ...looking at, Spider**man_,_** ... ... ... -, senior-, The-Goblin was **delighted** by this all.

The Green Goblin held Mary's head and neck in -Green-Goblin's giant hand while Osborn, senior pointed behind The Green Goblin with The-Goblin's other hand.

A government helicopter had hovered in the distance since The Green Goblin had walked out on the roof.

_Osborn, senior, spoke, "They choose … so … secrets die.

Choose …. .

Choose!" 

_ _ _Spider**man_,_** didn't understand what The-Green-Goblin just said and just started over ...pleading, "Just let … just ...I'll do whatever you want." 

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin said, "… now, Peter!"

_ _ _Spider**man** didn't understand!

_Spider**man_,_** started over once more saying", … just give me the girl … no!"

The Green Goblin suddenly hurled Mary sideways over the edge of the bridge's tower to fall to her death.

Spider**man_,_** surged ...jumping forward to match her speed ...jumping toward Mary to chase her ...falling down ...down.

_The-Green-Goblin only threw Mary with enough speed, and momentum...so that she would go over the edge ...then arc ...soaring downward along the spire towards her freezing watery death. … . .

... Continued.

- - -30- - -


End file.
